


Just do it

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: Snapshots of Two Lives Entwined [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg does yoga, Greg really should use his reading glasses, M/M, Sherlock is a Brat, Sherstrade, When is yoga not quite yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: “I was thinking that we should start doing yoga together.” Sherlock observed casually.” Keep us both fit and healthy.”





	Just do it

Greg had his mandatory annual medical examination like all the Yarders and came home feeling a bit low. Having a younger and high voltage partner already weighed on his mind sometimes. He was almost 10 years older, greyer, overworked and fifty shades of tired more often than not.

How soon before Sherlock got bored one day and waltzed off?

And then today the doctor had told him that he should ideally lose a few pounds and improve his diet so that his blood pressure would stay down _. Jesus_. He couldn’t even smoke to take the edge off his mood.

So it was that Sherlock came home to find a cranky lover sprawled sulking on the sofa. He almost did a double take. This was usually his role! _What could have gone wrong?_ There was no unsolved case. There had been no court hearing expected that could have gone pear- shaped. A work review would only have positive outcomes he was sure. Had Mycroft ‘dropped in’? Didn’t seem likely. So that left his beloved Gregory’s usual insecurities over his age.

“So, old man”, he greeted him cheerfully. “Feeling the winter in your bones are you?”

“Shut it Sherlock”. Greg snarled at him. Knowing exactly what he was trying to do.

Sherlock went to the kitchen, made them both cups of tea, came and sat on the chair across the sofa and looked at Greg. His handsome, gorgeous, kind, loving partner who had always, _always_ been there for him. Who had saved him from himself. Who had been like a rock to his crashing waves. But who never wanted to admit any weakness in himself because he saw that as a failing. Because he needed to always be strong. Because he needed to always be there for Sherlock.

_Well, it was time he stepped up to be there for Greg._

“I was thinking that we should start doing yoga together.” Sherlock observed casually.” Keep us both fit and healthy.”

“Not that we don’t get enough exercise in the bedroom,” he continued, looking at Gregory with wide innocent eyes over his tea cup.

Greg sat up, annoyed and impressed in equal degrees, as always, at the younger man’s ability to almost read his thoughts and to know what was going on. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to sound reluctant although he was quite excited by the idea “Yeah. Sure. Sounds like a plan.”

So Sherlock searched for yoga classes but they couldn’t find anything that was convenient to them both, either in timings or location.

Then after some more research Sherlock declared that he would not allow anyone to touch him to help with the poses and Greg had a flashing image of riots in a yoga class caused by Sherlock snarking at the teacher and probably practising Baritsu on the students in his impatience.

Even the Dalai Lama would probably lose it if confined in a room with Sherlock Holmes.

They quickly agreed that YouTube would work best for them and so the ‘classes’ started. The first few weeks it was mainly Greg trying some lifts and bends with Sherlock pretending to help him while failing to not look utterly bored.

One day he got so impatient that he bent and twisted with the ease of a rubber doll and hissed. “Right knee down Gregory and twist at the _waist_. For heavens’ sake.”

That ‘loving’ intervention led to a day- long sulk from Greg and then many sweet apologies from Sherlock later that evening.

.

.

After two months of patient struggling Greg had finally managed to get himself to perform the basic poses of Hatha Yoga and suddenly felt a surge of renewed enthusiasm and said he wanted to get some books on yoga to know more about the theory and philosophy behind it along with the poses. Sherlock replied that he was planning to go to Charing Cross to buy some old maps of London that day and would pick up something along the way.

He got him a lovely illustrated book and they started working on the new poses, going in order from 1 to 10.

.

.

That Sunday, almost a month later, Greg wore his yoga pants and T- shirt and opened the book. He looked askance at the 10th illustration. _Why did it involve such decidedly odd angles and why were they not wearing yoga pants?  And why is it called the Overpass?! Its all been trees and mountains and locusts so far._

He turned the image upside down to make sense of what was going on and tried moving one of his legs in a practise stance.

“Sherlock?” he called out. “Come help me with this”.

He stared at the image, getting more and more baffled. He turned the book around again.

“What the fuck is this pose Sherlock? Why would it need two people twisted around like this?” He was muttering to himself now. “So if one leg is here, the other one….”he stood with one leg stretched out at the back and looked around for Sherlock and saw him collapsed on the floor weeping tears as he held his stomach and laughed silently, almost unable to breathe.

“Sherlock! What the fuck…?” He looked carefully at the book in his hand and realized that the illustration was a separate page that the git had obviously stuck on top. He stood up with a bit of a struggle, found his reading glasses and read the small print at the bottom.

‘Kamasutra for Gay Lovers’.

“You bastard!” he laughed. “How long have you been planning this? You….bastard” And he threw his yoga cushion at Sherlock who was too weak with laughter to even deflect it. Two more cushions followed and then Greg sat on the sofa and laughed some more. After they had both finished giggling and wiping their tears, Sherlock was kind enough to collaborate and help recreate the lovely illustration, with no yoga pants involved at all really.


End file.
